Letum Memoria Death memory
by sasuruto300
Summary: AU! One night while Naruto and Sasuke are asleep, Naruto gets a frightining dream . . . Of his past? It's a sasunaru but it's mostly about Naruto's nightmare! Oh no! R&R I might add a second chapter with smut.


Title: Letum Memoria (Death Memory)

Author: Sasuruto300

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first scary Fic and it will have SasuNaru in it. I may not be all that good in making scary stuff so please have pity on me! But if this story does creep you out then just pretend it's a scary movie! XD

* * *

Naruto and his boyfriend, Sasuke sat on the park bench at 10:25 pm, waiting for Shikamaru to come out of the bar that they were just in so that they can hurry and get home.

Sasuke was sitting there by the blonde and looked at him every once in a while.

Naruto sat there hunched over and staring at his dirty shoes, eyes not blinking, and he was very silent now so Sasuke knew that he wasn't all the way drunk.

Naruto felt his head ache slightly and his eye twitched at the hurting. Not the hurting in his head but deeper. 'Make it stop . . . make it stop.' He said in his mind, his thoughts focused on things that had nothing to do with right now. Things from his past.

"Naruto!" He heard Sasuke shout and he snapped out of his thoughts to look at the raven. "Huh?" His eyes widen.

"I've been calling your name over and over. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked and put a hand on Naruto's cheek to gently touch it.

Naruto just stared at him for a while and he made a small smile. He gently grabbed Sasuke's hand with his own and placed it at his neck and he closed his eyes. The cool of Sasuke's fingers always made him feel a lot better.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto has been like this for quite some time before, drunk or not. He really wanted to know what was going on in his head.

Naruto leaned down and put his head on Sasuke's chest and he felt his lover rub his back. "I wanna go home." Naruto mumbled in Sasuke's shirt.

"We'll be home soon, Naruto. Look, here comes Shikamaru." The raven said and helped get the blonde on his feet.

"Ah, sorry it took me so long. Those troublesome people." Shikamaru said and used his favorite word.

All three of them went to the car, Naruto lying down in the back seat, Sasuke in the passenger seat, and Shikamaru driving.

When they were on the road, Shikamaru took a glance in his mirror to see the Blondie lying down in the seats, looking like he was about to fall on the car floor and gripping his aching head.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke for a bit. "Is Naruto okay?" He asked in a lazy but concerned tone.

Sasuke looked behind him to look at his Kitsune. "I'm not sure. I think some sleep will make him feel better."

. . . .

Naruto was half carried into his and Sasuke's apartment and he felt a burning feeling in his collar bone area. He coughed a little, trying to get that thickness out of his throat.

"Naruto . . . Are you sick or something?" Sasuke asked, now more worried than before and he put a hand on Naruto's forehead. "You look a bit wan. Hold on, I'll get you some medicine."

Sasuke was about to go but he was stopped by a pair of tan arms wrapping themselves around his waist. "No! I'm fine, Sasuke. Just . . . stay here and sleep with me." Naruto whined slightly.

Of course Sasuke thought about that sexually but he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and help Naruto get into his night clothes.

When they were both ready for bed, Naruto crawled under the silk covers and lay on his side facing the Uchiha. "Sasuke . . ." Naruto said quietly. "Hm?" Sasuke looked at him. Naruto paused for a second, thinking about what he was going to say and then he shook his head. "It's nothing. Good night." He said before turning on his other side, his back facing Sasuke.

The raven raised an eyebrow and he just scooted closer to his boyfriend and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. "Good night."

But Naruto doubt that his night will be good. The night was silent except for the sound of an owl, hooting its haunting voice into the night, making Naruto tense up and wrap his arms around himself, feeling cold even if the covers were on him.

Naruto finally went to sleep, drowned in slumber and faintly hearing the ghostly owl and the ticking of the clock all the way in the living room. _Tick . . . Tick . . . Tick . . . Tick . . . _And then it was all gone.

The burning in his collar bone flared harder and there was a sudden tightness in his thought, making him gasp for air and dig his nails in his bare shoulder, almost drawing blood.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he made a painful cough, clutching his chest, feeling a strong sting. Naruto doesn't remember being sick . . . also . . . he doesn't remember being out of bed.

Naruto looked around and saw that he was on a blue couch. There was an old fashion TV in front of him and the room was kind of bright since all of the windows were large and un-covered, letting in glowing light upon the room.

"What the . . ." Naruto whispered. This wasn't his house. But it was familiar.

The floor was a bit messy due to the forgotten newspaper all over it. He bend down to grab one article and saw the date. _June 14, 1998._

Naruto raised an eyebrow. '1998? These are old.' He said in his mind. He looked at the floor and saw that all the other newspapers had 1998 on them. But last time Naruto remembered it was 2010.

The house did look a little old fashion. Was he the only one here? Where's Sasuke?

He turned around and was shocked when he saw something run pass him into the other room.

His heart was pounding. He didn't know what that was and he heard its foot step running deeper in the other room.

He looked around and saw that the doors were closed and locked.

Even if the room was bright and had the glow of the afternoon day, it still had eeriness about it. Making him feel uneasy.

The burning in him increased and he swallowed a lump in his throat that felt like a rock.

"Hello." He called out but there was no answer. "W-Who's there?!" He called out again but received no reply.

Naruto feeling a lot more scared but courage building inside him, he saw a golf club in the corner and he grabbed it, it almost slipped out of his hand when he suddenly heard the footsteps move again, startled but he gripped it tightly.

He slowly made is way in the other room which looked kind of like a kitchen but kind of empty looking.

He stepped in more and scanned the room with his now dull blue eyes, seeing no one in the room.

Funny . . . there were no other doors in this room and the windows are locked shut. There was only one door. So where could that thing be? Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine. He stood there staring at the sink across from him that seemed very dry so no one must have used it in a while.

As he stood there, the door suddenly slammed shut by itself behind him and the sounded boomed and echoed in the small kitchen, making the blonde jump and fright and he heard the footsteps run back and forth by the door.

Naruto quickly turned around to face the now closed door. It was so quiet. The door was still but Naruto can hear the faintness of a creek.

He looked down some to see that there was a shadow coming from under the door. Someone was standing there. Very still. Waiting for him.

Beads of sweat trickled down his cheek and down his forehead as he saw that the shadow was stretched long upon the floor, the form of a body. Just standing there at the door. "Who the hell are you?!!" He shouted and his voice was kind of shaky.

The person behind the door did not speak but maybe it lifted its hands to the door for he heard little thumping sounds on the wood as if the person was drumming their finger tips on it over and over and over.

'What the hell is going on?!!' Naruto screamed in his thoughts.

He took a deep breath and his grip tightened on the golf club. He walked towards the door cautiously. Whoever this was, Naruto wasn't going to be playing around with it. This is getting to scary for his liking.

The drumming of the finger tips didn't stop until Naruto was right in front of the door. Before he could open the door he heard the stranger run into the living room and the footsteps were a lot lighter.

Naruto swung open the door and held the club up, ready for anything to pop up and he walked his way in the living room.

To his very surprise, there was someone sitting there on the couch and the person looked like a child by the height of it. He walked over in front of it and saw that it was a little boy, maybe about eight years old.

He had orange but mostly red hair and skin like Naruto's. He had no clothes on and his arms were wrapped around his legs and his face in his knees. He didn't move an inch.

Naruto eyes widen as he realizes that it was just a child. But where did he come from?

The blonde leaned over to place his hand gently on the boy's head, just to get his attention. The boy lifted his head a bit and his eyes were dark and its color unknown.

"What's your name little one?" Naruto asked with a smile, curious about the other.

He only saw his eyes but his mouth was still hidden behind his knees. ". . . Kyuubi." The boy spoke.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Kyuubi?" He repeated and the boy just stared at him with un-blinking eyes.

"Is this where you live, Kyuubi? Why are you here by yourself?" He asked but the boy said nothing more.

Then suddenly Naruto saw Kyuubi raise an arm up slowly and a thin finger pointed to the front door.

Naruto looked at the closed door, wondering what the child means. However, Naruto heard something. So quiet and faint but he still heard what seemed to be like a voice . . . singing.

Naruto stood up, confused and looked back at the boy. Kyuubi just sat there, still pointing at the door and his eyes not moving at all.

The blonde sensed something eerie about this but his body forced him to slowly walk over to the door. When his tan hand touched the door knob it felt so cold like ice. The thickness in his throat seemed to have increased a bit and he swallowed hard, forgetting his golf club.

Naruto opened the door and just across the street there was a small looking playground, his first view was the swings.

He saw a woman on the swings, sitting there and swinging lightly back and forth. He didn't know why but he felt like the woman was familiar and his body walked over to the person.

He walked and heard the door close behind him, slamming shut but he didn't focus on that. When the young man was standing in front of the woman, he could see that she had rose colored hair that was long and covered her eyes and all he could see on her face was this grin. Almost like a Cheshire cat.

_Creek, creek, creek, creek_ went the sound of the swings and her bare feet brushing against the brown, sandy-like rocks. She was singing. Her voice was soft and gentle and slightly haunting.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word

Mama's going to buy you a mocking bird.

And if that mocking bird won't sing

Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring . . ." She sang on and on. She looked like she didn't mind Naruto standing there.

But goose bumps ran up Naruto's body as he heard the woman sing, the grin stretching wider and wider and the burning sensation was coming back. He knew this woman. But he was feeling un-happy. Scared.

His body shook in fear as the woman kept singing, kept swinging. _Creek, creek, creek._

His eyes widen. Her voice echoed the park and her grin was ear to ear now. This was impossible. No . . . make it stop. _Creek, creeeek._ Make it stop!!

"Mo . . . Mom?" He said nervously and the swinging seemed to be going to faster and faster as he realized who it was, back and forth faster and faster, it was just un-real. ". . . Mommy?" He whispered in fear. _Creek, creek, creek, creek, creek, creek, creek!!!!!_

And at this, the woman started to slowly look up at Naruto, still singing that song and her eyes revealed.

Naruto choked. She had no eyes. Blackness and nearly black blood slipped out of them like tears but she still had the painful grin on her face. Make it stop!!!

"And if that dog named rover won't bark

Mama's going to buy you a horse and a cart

If that horse and cart fall down

You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town." Her voice sang on, now more scary than gentle.

Naruto's eyes widen in terror and he took a step back but was feeling too numb to move.

Than a man came out of nowhere and stood behind his 'Mother', placing his hands on her shoulders and had the same grin on his face, looking at Naruto. He had no eyes to and was bleeding. He had blonde hair and a face similar to Naruto's. "D-Dad?!" Naruto shouted out.

Then blood started to pour out of the woman's mouth, gushing out and yet she still had that goddamn grin on her face. Naruto wanted to cry and he felt sick at the sight.

She shook a little and the blood never stopped coming out of her mouth and his father just stood there looking at him, they both just looked at Naruto, not caring that he was scared for his very life right now. _Creek, creek, creeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEK!!!!_

Their mouths didn't move but he heard both of their voices, singing the song.

"So hush little baby, don't you cry

Daddy loves you and so . . . do . . . I"

Naruto couldn't take it. He turned around and began to run. However he was stopped suddenly when he saw Kyuubi standing there looking up at him, his eyes now a killer orange and his skin a blue pale.

"No! No! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!!!" Naruto screamed, losing his mind.

The naked boy grinned ear-to-ear and revealed sharp, animalistic teeth and he suddenly pushed Naruto down on the ground and climbed on top of the blonde.

Naruto struggled but the boy was too strong! Tears seeped out and he screamed and struggled. His eyes shot wide at what Kyuubi was about to do to him.

The boy looked at Naruto in the eyes one last time and his hand pressed on Naruto's stomach. Naruto felt his heart stop and the hand started to go into his body like magic. His hand, then his whole arm, and finally his whole body went inside of Naruto and disappeared.

Naruto was cold and numb but his nails were digging into the ground, the burning in his collar bone released in his whole body.

"Why god?!! No! NO!!" He yelled, this was all too much. The memories were coming back, the pain and the horror! Make it stop!!

A voice came in his head. It laughed. "**Naruto . . . you worthless, piece of shit!!**"

He cried. "No . . . No!! Please! I didn't mean to!!" He pleaded.

"**Foolish little boy. Look what you've done. And now you must pay the price!!**" It said and laughed evilly.

Naruto felt hot and cold all over and he felt like he was about to cough up blood as well.

Then something inside him told him to look to the side and he slowly obeyed.

But to his horror and bitter surprise, it was Sasuke.

"W-what? Sasuke?!!" He shouted and saw that the raven had his back facing him.

Make it stop!!

"S-Sasu . . ." Naruto whimpered in fear.

"**It's all over . . . Naruto.**"

And with that said, Sasuke started to move his body to face Naruto, his shoulders shaking.

"No . . . No!!!" Naruto didn't want to look! This is too much!

Sasuke finally looked at Naruto and his eyes were gone, blood spilling from out of them and dripping off his chin, he had a grin on his face. Naruto lost it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

* * *

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto screamed as his upper body shot up from the bed. He had woken up and he was coated with sweat and tears soaked his face. God that lump in his throat just won't go away!!

Sasuke heard his voice being screamed out from Naruto and he quickly sat up to see what the matter was. Then he heard Naruto began to cry and he kept calling out his name.

"Naruto! Babe, you okay?!!" Sasuke panicked and he wrapped his arms around the blonde and Naruto held Sasuke back, gripping tightly at Sasuke's shirt. He couldn't stop crying and his whole body was shaking.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto cried, rubbing his face in the Uchiha's chest.

"Naruto, calm down. I've got you." Sasuke told him and began to caress Naruto's hair with one hand and tightly embrace Naruto with his other arm. He didn't know what was going on but all he wanted was for Naruto to stop crying.

"Sasuke! Please!! . . . Please . . . Please don't go!!" The Kitsune cried out, sobbing in his lover's embrace and holding on as if it meant his life. Yes, it did. Oh it did!

"Don't go Sasuke!! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sasuke, don't go!!!" Naruto went on and on.

Sasuke rocked him back and forth gently and held on to Naruto, feeling the need to cry too just because Naruto was crying and sounded so broken. "Shhhh. It's okay baby. I'm right here. I'll always be here. It's alright. . . It's alright." Sasuke said softly to the other.

Naruto continued to cry in his arms and the raven didn't care if it was 3:00 in the morning. His entire mind said was to keep Naruto safe but he didn't know from what. 'Everything.' He said in his mind.

When Naruto finally realized that he was alright in his lovers arms, he held on to him all night, not sleeping but calm. Sasuke kissed him goodnight and Naruto didn't feel the burning anymore.

He could always count on Sasuke to make the scary things go away. Whatever happened back then and whatever lied there in the darkness, Sasuke would never leave him.

Naruto could see the sun about to rise and he was still restless.

The end or maybe a to be continued.

* * *

Alright guys! I hope you all enjoyed that. I might make a second chapter for smut but that's it! I gotta make my other stories. Oh yeah and I want to tell you guys I got accepted in Duke Ellington High School! *Screams in joy*

Well that's about it. If you want some yaoi sex in this story please tell me ans I will gladly put it in there but I wont put it in the first chapter becuz of the scary scenes. Now will you excuse me, I must now go and finish my other stories!

Ja-Ne

~Sasu

R&R


End file.
